


[podfic] Somewhere Where The Captain Won't Be Mad

by growlery



Category: Gay Pirates (song), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality - Crossover, Audio Format: MP3, Flying Dutchman, Gang Rape, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that makes this bloody nightmare tolerable is Sebastian; without him, you'd have walked the plank by choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Somewhere Where The Captain Won't Be Mad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somewhere Where The Captain Won't Be Mad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255170) by [curiouslyfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslyfic/pseuds/curiouslyfic). 



> Music is from Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ajmmiib8c3fz88s)  
mp3 / 16:34 / 15.1MB


End file.
